halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Log
This log is designed to be kept secret. - The Keeper Current Plots * Draconus' view of the Trial of Tanya Rivers * Halsey's view of the Trial of Tanya Rivers * The Nyx and the Dragons * Fireteam Renegade in Dynamo City * Hinvko and Arzhag The Trial of Tanya Rivers The Trial of Tanya Rivers Prosecution * After John-117 leaves, Arzhag chases after him and attacks him in the elevator. Scouter and Metatron are able to protect him, pulling Arzhag back and promising to punish Arzhag. * After Thama begins questioning the citizens of the Nascent, John-117 becomes insulted and storms the Director's Tower, demanded to get answers from Draconus, but he is currently sleeping. Omega Scouter, Arzhag, Metatron, and Thama all rush to his defense, but John-117 is irrationally upset over the inclusion of Natasha's crimes into the trial. Eventually, he is turned away, demanding a response from Draconus upon waking up. * Thama convinces Draconus that the best option for convincing the jury of Rose's guilt is by connecting her to Natasha. The strain of the trial has Draconus deciding to get some sleep while Thama starts researching how to involve Natasha. * The first day of the trial goes painfully, with Draconus and Halsey making a scene. The Vokyn is frustrated by the actions of the attorneys and demands that they respect the court more. * The second day of Trial sees Damon Baird and Thama 'Vaduma called to the stand; Controversy stirs due to the inclusion of Natasha's crimes with Halsey being held in Contempt of Court; Prosecution rests its case Defense * Halsey leaves the trial, feeling good about how it went, knowing that she has spread doubt, even if the Vokyn was insistent that she was "showboating." * In order to keep her mind off of it, Halsey corrupts the A.I. of Bunny, creating an actual bunny monster that is running all over Rose's house, spreading a random color of paint every time it lands in a large splash. * The Defense calls its first witness on Day 2: Sargent, who describes what growing up in the confines of General's Spartan-V Program must have been like and what it was like for Rose growing up The Nyx and the Dragons * The Trial of Sekhmet goes successfully with Ra promising to punish her for her crimes. * Sekhmet is reduced to a small kitten as punishment * Sekhmet, Tiresias, Nightwing, the Bringer of Night, Palefang, and Megiddo all go to defend Rose Covenant Plotline * After Kelly gained her powers from the Overlord Installation and the Decrepit Sangheili, her and Tsiktsik traveled to the Superplanet to exercise them. They recover a fragment of the Iron Giant and deliver it to The Nascent. The Fragment seems to be sentient, trying to learn its location. (04/06/15) * Becoming upset with Hinvko, Qas'Ra steals all of his memories and abilities, forcing him to relearn it all himself without her, Jarek isn't sure what to do and leaves the Nascent (4/7/15) * Master Chief loses control to Bracktanus, who discovers JUST how much he likes being in control. (04/08/15) * Cortana goes to Rose over her concern about Master Chief, who has disappeared, and they go to Doctor Halsey, and Natasha for help; Bracktanus refuses to give John back his body; just as Regulator forces arrive in the area (04/14/15) * Dr. Halsey goes to Draconus to inform him of Bracktanus' escape, and he sends Cassandra after them (see below Luxion Plotline). Rose goes off on her own to find him. (5/1/15) * Maahes comes to Draconus in the hopes that enough of Jehovah's essence is able to dissuade Ra from his neutrality stance, and Qas'Ra hopes that it is enough that Gaia could still be able somewhere and is able to convince him; The Relicans hope to contact Draconus, who avidly avoids them, (5/7/15) * Draconus receives word from Cassandra that she has captured Bracktanus and Rose and goes to retrieve them. On the way back, the Vigilants begin to assault them, finally discovering the Nascent Ascension. The battle is short before the Nascent escapes into Slipspace, forcing Draconus to flee, landing in the Dragon's Haven, (5/18/15) * Draconus discovers the Nascent again within Slipspace, but it has formed into a massive facility that includes a massive Prison, but then receives a word from 117649 Regretful Digression, who announces that he has rebuilt Draconus' old Tree Base (6/27/15) * Kelly and Tsiktsik return to the Nascent and reveal that they were attacked by Blade-Edge and his team. Rose is able, from the Prison, to identify that Yue is using Ninjutsu (6/29/15) * Rose is revealed to have breached Draconus' Supercomputer; when she is confronted, it is also revealed that she made a doorman AI named Bunny, and all this makes The Watcher very nervous about security. Draconus agrees. * Draconus is contacted by the Order of Orion at the Lamb facility, begging them for assistance; so he prepares a team of Ares, Aztec, the Holographer, Orien, and the Warden to assist in the extraction of the members of the Order, who have come under attack by the rogue Akah Manah who are loyal to the Regulators. * The team survives the landing of the Foehammer II, but accidentally aid the Regulator forces into breaching the Order of Orion's facility and come under attack by a Hellhound. When the Warden is able to contain the Hellhound, it howls out for help and the Harbinger arrives to give aid. * The Harbinger is drawn to the Warden, who believes that the Overlords would be happy to have him back; their fight ends with the Harbinger underwater and under attack by a group of Water Dragons that lived under the waves * Nightwing, Coralfin, Azurespine and the Archon Dragons arrive to lend aid to the Water Dragons under attack by the Harbinger; Azurespine almost destroys the Foehammer II, but is stopped by a non-violent method from Orien, however the damage that was done to the Foehammer in the Dragon attack seems to have damaged it - it is unable to move; luckily the Dragons seem distracted by destroying the Akah Manah and its traitorous leader Uya Na'a Raya'a * Draconus becomes aware of a fragment of Cortana that is stuck inside of Draconus' Supercomputer, obviously without Draconus' permission or knowledge. She snuck in a fragment after Rose breached the security, but once Draconus blocked all access she could not remove the fragment that she called Cortana Omega. * Draconus reminds her that Doctor Halsey ordered her to stop creating fragments (see the "War Dragon" fiasco below of Cortana Bravo); so Cortana is exiled to Halsey's mechanical arm; and when Halsey tries to interact with Cortana Omega they discover that she has lost her mind - she takes all the data from the Supercomputer and leaves with Omega 11469 * Draconus has decided that enough is enough and informs Rose that she will be tried and executed for her crimes against the Covenant with Vokyn 'Madav as the Judge. * Meanwhile, Kelly and Tsiktsik infiltrate an Overlord training facility in search of the Elderly Sangheili who gave her the Boon, discovering and killing two Parselonians who have also recieved a Boon. * Kelly convinces the ODST named Lina to help them spy on the Overlord's floating city/training facility. * Along with the Warden and Tsiktsik, Thama interrogates the prisoners who arrived with Bracktanus: Samyaza the Moloch, N'lana the Mgalekgolo, Alyssa the child, and Echo the Nyx Suneater. N'lana and Alyssa are released to the care of Cassandra, Echo is to be transferred to the Nyx, and Samyaza is to be further interrogated. * Following the death of Tiresias and Koiron, Draconus sends the Bringer of Night to return to the Nyx to lead them. Draconus is asked to speak with Councilor, who introduces him to his son and Draconus' nephew Vali and asks him to take him aboard the Nascent Ascension and foster his growth. * After a failed assassination attempt, Draconus begins working with the Officers to determine the identity of the terrorist organization operating within his own walls; only to discover that it is the Pariah, Dakota Tess' deranged spirit. The Pariah attempts to take control of the Watcher and is defeated, but at the cost of the Watcher's life. * A fragment of the Watcher designed solely for controlling the operations of the Nascent Ascension, The Operator is upgraded by Eva Elemente to be a more all-around useful ancilla by giving him an actual holographic form in the shape of a Forerunner Manipular. * Draconus, Genesis, and Halsey all go to the Master Omega Facility to discover that Ultima's return to power has been pretty seamless. Halsey is immediately inducted into the Omega Corporation and given a task by Ultima to create an armor that rebounds all energy attacks towards the attacker. Draconus locates a new Omega Supercomputer. * The initial hearing of the Trial of Tanya "Rose" Rivers begins and Rose is made aware of her rights as a defendant in the Vokyn Leht 'Madav's court and it is decided that Rose will not be allowed to make bail. The Vokyn meets privately with Draconus and Halsey to discuss the evidence and witnesses and it is decided that until Caenna presses charges against Rose for her attack months ago, the Vokyn will not allow that as a crime. * Draconus and Thama meet Requiem, who helps them travel to Thor's Haven where Caenna has been living since he left the Covenant. There they meet Palefang, a Darkness Dragon of the Archon Dragon Tribe, who explains how they just barely survived the battle against Tiamat. Meanwhile, the Rose who is living in the Haven is alerted to the presence of Draconus and Caenna and goes to meet with Caenna first, discovering that he just wants to die. * Rose manages to convince Caenna not to be suicidal just as Draconus meets with the Bringer of Night and learns that Tiresias is still alive, if only barely. * Thama informs Draconus that Eager-To-Burn, the Huragok leader of the Freeworld Coalition and Sharony Tran, a member of the hacker group Anonymous are waiting at the abandoned OMEGA Corporation Daydream Station. * Eager-To-Burn officially joins the Freeworld Coalition with the New Covenant, but Tran is far more cagey about convincing Anonymous to join. He does however join the Covenant himself, along with his handler, Saravothy "Sunny" Sethakosee. * The Trial of Robert "Deuce" Dalesio takes place onboard the Nascent Ascension, Ares taking the role of prosecuting attorney and Deuce defending himself. After hearing the incredible testimony of all of the witnesses and the evidence against Deuce, the Vokyn convicts him as guilty of all the crimes he was accused of. * Before his execution, Deuce is offered the chance to work for the Covenant, under Tsiktsik's advice to wipe his memory and rewrite him into a better image. * Master Chief goes to meet with Sargent to discuss the Spartan-V Armor that General gave him and after discovering that Sargent has upgraded his armor, the two of them go to meet Halsey, who is hard at work on her Omega Corporation Rebound Armor. Sargent offers to help Halsey work on it. * Jake Keyes randomly appears and he and Xandria leave on a date while Rose finds out that one of the Shadow Clones have been attacked by newly activated Omega branches. She winds up being accosted by a Regulator Sheriff. ONI Plotline * After debriefing from the mission at Riolan, Blade-Edge and his team are rerouted from The Antipater ''to meet with Aeroluxion to discuss the Umbrxion incursion in Riolan. (Mon 04/06/15) * Blade-Edge and his team are sent along with the Sentient Machines to Aeroluxion's Castle; Aeroluxion charges Bracktanus with dispelling the energy at Riolan; Bracktanus meets with Varyc, Umbrxion's servant who was responsible for the incident at Riolan (Tue 04/08/15) * Almaz and Zak go looking for answers in the Mainframe of the Antipater, meeting up with Siobhan; they then deactivate Lycurgus and then Siobhan attacks Zak and chases down Almaz after revealing she is a man; Almaz escapes and goes to see Blade-Edge and they return to the Mainframe where Siobhan is waiting; Siobhan gives himself up, revealing himself to be President Caleb Aagard; They then discover that Lycurgus was replaced by Leblanc and that the whole mission is a sham; and that Caleb is actually Lakshmi's father (04/13/15) * The Antipater arrives back at Riolan, investigating the recent sighting of the Covenant forces (Rose and Cortana) in the area; Zak discovers a letter from Natasha within the portal they escaped from, then discovers that the humans who were sacrificed to make the portal weren't killed, but merely tortured and torn apart; Zak's Ahriman influence goes insane and defends him, killing the innocents; they then hear about a VIP arriving at the Antipater, and all the messages are coming from the Hidden Door; they then discover that Doctor Polnoch is behind the Door, who allows the VIP onboard - The Pariah. (4/14/15) * Polnoch sends the Pariah and Yue in search of Krios; they end up making a bit more noise than could be hoped for and Polnoch ends up revealing himself to Captain Brian Alexander; Polnoch then assumes control of the ''Antipater and kills Alexander for insulting the Omega Corporation (4/16/15) * Polnoch authorizes some shore leave for the crew of the Antipater, but sends Krios and Yue to an Omega Facility to recover any assets in the hopes of locating all the remaining facilities - locating Omega Sigma, who they immediately begin to interrogate (4/17/15) * Blade-Edge and his team encounter Kelly and Tsiktsik and the two teams fight, with both barely surviving the encounter (6/15/15) * Blade-Edge and the Team are asked to infiltrate an Antimatter mining facility known as the Wasp's Nest, which was taken over by unknown rebel forces, which were revealed to be an organized Nyx force. The Team manages to assassinate the Nyx Princes Koiron and Tiresias, depriving the Nyx of leadership. However, Lakshmi learns who Siobhan really is. * After some awkward conversations with the Fireteam, everyone agrees to keep things secret about Siobhan's identity; Krios, Yue, and Zak lead an attack against an Omega facility and fight off Cortana Omega and Omega 11469. * Polnoch expresses an interest in meeting with the Overlords and a course is set for the Floating Overlord City where Lina lives; Polnoch quickly establishes a friendship with the project leader, Gabriev who runs tests on Zak's bodily fluids. * Hyperion insists that Polnoch return the Antipater to the UEG, who then responds by giving Gabriev complete access to all of the resources available on the ship, including inducting all the Spartan-IV's into the Overlord's experiment. * The thirty-five Spartan-IV's aboard the Antipater are brought to the Nameless City, where they learn that the Parselonians have been attempting to kill the Humans that live there, namely Lina. * They meet with the Vogan settlers of the Nameless City, led by the disgraced Aedilis of the Wukras, his lictor Sbarro, and Traokas. * Gabriev takes Polnoch, Yue, Pariah and Spartans Blade-Edge and Kai to meet with the Decrepit Sangheili, the Overlord Subject of the Nameless City's tests, who grants them both powers: Kai gains the ability to control moisture, at the cost of his teeth and Blade-Edge has lost his hearing in order to gain the ability to hear the thoughts of those around him. * After a fight with Caleb, Lakshmi leaves with Yue and gets attacked by two Parselonians. This prompts the humans to begin planning a counter attack. Caleb manages to calm the crowd by suggesting that the Vogan could go and meet with the Parselonians and attempt to reach a peaceful solution to this conflict. * Caleb, Valeria, and Yue meet with the Aedilis and Sbarro, who agrees to meet with the Parselonians. Yue goes with them and resists an attack by two Bluescales who attack him for being humanoid and then introduces them to Vilss, a Redscale in charge of the Parselonian Nest on the Nameless City, who claims that the humans started the conflict. * Polnoch unveils his newest asset in the fight against the chaos, the Dusk Regulators, using his own model known as the "Twilights." He uses it to execute the Parselonian that attempted to attack Lakshmi and Yue. * Following the execution, everyone in the City is... disturbed. Lakshmi goes to Lina's house, where she prevents Marcus from harming Lina. * Admiral Benjamin Sayid and the real Siobhan Byrne arrive and announce that they are looking for Caleb, who they know is the President. Lakshmi and Siobhan meet. * Polnoch insists that Blade-Edge figure out who the previous Spartans were who infiltrated the Nameless City and if there is a traitor in their midst, so Lakshmi, Almaz, and Siobhan are sent to speak with the powered humans while Blade-Edge interrogates Ban. * Lakshmi, Siobhan, and Almaz learn from Lina that Holland and Valeria are pranking people around the Nameless City by throwing Valeria's Dolls through the windows and scaring people. Siobhan tosses one through Marcus' window. The Twilights seem to be paying attention the entire time, but make no move to stop them. * Blade-Edge's interrogation of Ban does not prove fruitful, but Zak learns about the other leader of the Humans here, Ryan. Zak moves to intercept he and Marcus, who is very pissed about Valeria's doll trying to scare him. Zak manages to plant the seeds in Ryan's head that Lina might be lying about the Parselonian who attacked her and lets him know that he is looking for a traitor. * Lakshmi, Siobhan, Almaz, Holland, and Valeria all move to greet the new arrivals. A group of twenty-three Unggoy of the Balaho Conglomerate, led by Koryath Ben-Dault au-Buwan, and two Molochs, named Iravant and Ao Druk as well as Iravant's Anu known as Noor, and Bukwas named Baor. * Blade-Edge is made a Lieutenant Commander and given command of all the Fireteams. * Blade-Edge and Zak inspect the location of Lina's attack, but find nothing. Dragon Plotline * Nightwing has defeated Shadowhorn in battle. (Mon 04/06/15) * Nightwing awakens and bolsters the strength of the Dragons; goes to the new prison in the Haven, which is a dead zone within a crater high in the mountains to interrogate Flamewing; Gemini makes him believe that being Black-Scaled would ruin him and tortures him emotionally (04/10/15) * The Dragons travel to where they found Flamewing in search of Nightwing's brother, Orangeclaws - they find him near a Chaos Dragon city, meeting Silverneck. They believe their only way into the city to convince them to join the Archons is to trade secrets with them (4/29/15) * After a few days of trading, the dragons all find themselves in a good spot with the Chaos Dragons; they decide to establish a neutral trade agreement with them on the surface and use them to keep the gateway to Haven clear - however they encounter a second Skull Dragon, named Hatehorn, who is apparently Shadowhorn's son and after the battle in which he reveals his love for Natasha, Nidhogg takes Hatehorn away; the Dwarves begin building a new portal (5/13/15) * Nightwing is approached by a crazed Coralfin who believes that his nest mates are under attack by an animal - Nightwing asks Azurespine for assistance and they all leave to offer their help; Azurespine is sent to the surface where he encounters Orien and the agents of Orion at the Fingers of Hercules; but is asked to spare them by Nightwing * Nightwing finds the Harbinger attacking the Water Dragons apparently using RDF to do it, so he cracks one of the Fingers, revealing a Light Tunnel was feeding them energy - and his Cosmic energy crackles out, defeating the Harbinger, but also, according to Coralfin, disappearing for thirty minutes, even though it only felt like seconds to him * Nightwing and Shadowhorn interrogate the Harbinger and Hatehorn * Rose arrives at the Haven leading the Nyx resistance alongside Ogmios, Nephthys, the Bringer of Night, Viztotle, and Tsakyura. * The Dragon Haven is attacked by Tiamat and her newest creation: the Saint Chimera. The united dragons incure heavy losses during the initial attack. The Harbinger escapes during the chaos. * Phoenix and Silverneck go through a portal to the location of Tiamat, a heavily forested area around a massive mountain covered in Saints. Phoenix manages to kill one of the Saints on her own using a power she is entirely unfamiliar with having possessed. * Gemini manages to make six sets of armor and forty weapons from the corpse of the first Saint, which he outfits Nightwing, Shadowhorn, Megiddo, Serrated-Scales, Lakeback, and Bronzeheart in the Saint armor as they get ready for battle. * The Battle commences and seemingly goes well - however, Tiamat attempts to convince Nightwing that Thor and the Daeus are simply attempting to fatten-up the Dragons. Nightwing is almost swayed, but manages to be ignore her and attacks. He is unable to kill her, however, but Thor captures her just as the Overlords arrive. * Many Dragons are injured in the fight and begin going through healing; Lightwing challenges Serrated-Scales to a fight when he has healed up. * Nightwing interrogates Tiamat who reveals that all of this has been a ploy just to get his attention. She then informs him of a meeting with a Cosmic Dragon who has actually been following her and is waiting outside the Haven. Nightwing meets with the Cosmic, convincing her to join them. The Nyx are thrilled to see a Cosmic Dragon, who reminds them of space. * Nightwing, Gemini, and Phoenix all travel to the outer space of the Haven, where the Cosmic Dragon, who calls herself Nebula teaches Nightwing how to control gravity and manipulate space-time. * Nightwing agrees to go with Rose to help the Nyx possibly find something that can help them revive Tiresias. The possible locations are the shattered Mountain of the Heart, or the Nightfall Region, the center of Moros' empire before he defected to the rebellion. * The Dragons and the Nyx arrive at the Mountain of the Heart and discover that Mephistopheles, currently trapped in his Anguish persona, is trapped in the ruined remains of the Mountain. They soon discover that the survivors are hidden within an RDF Arena being projected by the Thunderstorm Skull, which is being protected by a Nyx Duke. * The Duke also is in possession of the Final Shard of the Heart of Ymir. He refuses to allow the Nyx under his command to leave as long as Anguish is outside. Rose learns from Koph that Sekhmet knows of a way to get them out safely, by taking the Nyx Frigate from Zeus. * Zeus gives Rose the Frigate and Koph leads an army of Shemayu against Anguish to distract him while the Nyx are loaded into the Cage. However, Whiteshadow and the Darkness Dragons are corrupted by Anguish and attempt to kill everyone and destroy the Shard. The Thunderstorm Skull convinces the Duke to use it to overcome Whiteshadow and is completely corrupted by its reality distorting properties. Upon his death, Whiteshadow's skull is given the power from the broken Skull, forced into becoming the new Thunderstorm Skull. Rose is successfully able to evacuate the rest of the Nyx, but the Duke dies in the battle with Whiteshadow. * Anguish recognizes Rose because of his familiarity with Natasha, which is revealed to be because Anguish has asked her to never let him forget his purpose. Upon seeing Rose, he awakens and becomes sentient, breaking free of the Devil's Trap as Natasha arrives to help pilot the Nyx Frigate through the world of Darkness. * Upon returning to the Haven, Sekhmet reveals that Tiresias was never actually alive and that she was manipulating Rose the entire time simply to get the Final Shard. Sekhmet uses the Nyx trapped in the Cage to force Rose to turn the Shard over, but not before the Shard calls out to Natasha to allow it to merge with the Skull. * Natasha hands the merged Shard to Sekhmet and it immediately alters reality, giving both Rose and Sekhmet incredible power. Rose is able to save the Nyx and Sekhmet is defeated and is to be brought before the rest of the Daeus for her crimes against all of Living Time. Bracktanus Plotline * After letting Draconus know about their failure to capture Bracktanus, Rose has gone missing and Halsey sends Cassandra and Ada after them, they reunite with Rayner, Echo, N'Lana, Alyssa and meet her new friend, a talking teddy bear whose name is in question, (4/29/15) * Cassandra, Ada, N'lana, and Alyssa all decide to go after Lunaxion, who they find in a hospital, stealing memories. Alyssa plays the Lekgolo game Anmija in exchange for her memories and after a rousing conversation, Lunaxion gives the dying girl back her memories. (4/30/15) * Rose is rummaging through an Omega Facility and comes across Robert "Deuce" Dalesio, who leads her to Bracktanus who is with Varyc searching for the Skulls. Rose agrees to help him as long as she can keep John safe. (5/7/15) * Rose and Deuce locate Bracktanus, and manage to open the break through the Omega's protection on the Blind Skull - Bracktanus uses it and becomes unable to see anything he touches, including himself and other people. Bracktanus reverses the effect, but is severely weakened by General's RDF; Cassandra's party arrives and friction grows between her and Rose over taking care of Bracktanus. (5/8/15) * In an attempt at being safe, Bracktanus contacts Draconus, who assembles a force to arrest them; but the Vigilant arrives first and drives away Draconus; Bracktanus and his group barely escape to the facility Rose met Deuce at (5/13/15). * They take the Ruan's vehicles to a nearby industrial village and get a message out to Draconus about their location, but the Vigilant arrives first - however the Moloch arrive to defend the village - and the high priestess of the aliens reveals herself to be a Moloch. Draconus manages to extract them while they fight overhead (5/15/15). * Draconus takes the Blind Skull from Bracktanus and he and Rose are imprisoned (6/1/15) * Rose, Fred, Linda, Kelly, and Tsiktsik attempt to enter John's mind to extract Bracktanus but find a new being called Belac who is John's bloodlust and thirst for battle. They barely are able to defeat him before Bracktanus pushes them out. * With the added help of Cassandra, they manage to defeat Bracktanus, who is insistent that he is helping John and that letting him go will cause something very bad to happen. John is returned to normal. Universal Plotline * Chasing Moros from Universe to Universe, Zorona, General, and Jake Keyes encounter The Emperor, also chasing after Moros, (5/3/15) * Realizing they cannot keep up with Moros, The Emperor goes to the Council of Eternal, demanding their assistance; they decide to get involved personally, sending the Councilor of Evasion back with The Emperor (5/4/15) T'sa Koyan Plotline * Qas'Ra, upset with Hinvko's fear, steals his memories of magic and leaves him barren; Jarek, unsure of how to handle this, leaves the safety of the ''Nascent Ascension'' (4/17/15) * Kyrun goes to Hinvko, convincing him to go after Jarek, who he believes has been gone too long; they trace him to the main T'sa Koyan settlement, as well as Aeroluxion, who gives chase; Hinvko shows the ability to use his magic to break the Bulwarks between Zones; Kyrun reveals that he has been made a Scion of Qas'Ra and she is proud and will make a distraction in the city; she reveals herself to the T'sa Koyans, who do not recognize her, aside from one: Jurshala, a Record Keeper. She begins to punish the T'sa Koyans, claiming that they evolved too fast for their maturity and should be purged. She then does battle with Aeroluxion and using the energy of the inhabitants, banishes him from the area, and then attempts to confront the Chi King, finding only Cozukaru in the throne room - she however, is impressed by his attitude and chooses not to kill him - Cozukaru reveals his high views of Jarek (5/17/15) * Qas'Ra is impressed by Cozukaru and in reward, tells him where Jarek is - in response, Jarek offers to distract him while Kyrun and Hinvko go and get ready for an assault on the city of the Chi King - but Kyrun has other plans; he takes him to the Z-Team and introduces him to Sarassa, the old Sangheili God of Honor, who begins training him how to fight with a sword (5/18/15) * Hinvko is getting better at sword fighting; meets with an Elite named Vali, who accidentally almost poisons him with coffee (6/30/15) * Hinvko meets with Sarassa and continues to train; but then is approached by Qas'Ra who is very pleased that he has overcome her magic and she agrees to train him further; it is revealed that Vali is Councilor's nephew and that he has been practicing Restoration Magic (further alienating him from his own people) * Hinvko convinces Vali to explain to his uncle Councilor that he is a medic and should recieve respect and then begins going over how to fight the T'sa Koyans with the Z-Team. * While on a recon mission, Kelly comes into contact with Syntaztiel, who asks her to use her powers to kill Cozukaru and Jarek. She contacts Hinvko and Draconus and the battle goes forward, the Shadow of Intent being prepared by the Z-Team and the Bringer of Night calls on a Nyx Sun-Eater named "Echo" to help Kyrun and Hinvko get to the city undisturbed. * The T'sa Koyans lead the charge against the Chi King and Hinvko is successful in killing the Chi King using the Null Blade; Jarek announces his return to the T'sa Koyans. * Jarek, with the aid of the Sangheili, begins rebuilding the T'sa Koyan city. Jarek sends Kyrun, Hinvko, Viztotle, Vali, and Kimar to investigate the T'sa Koyans who would most likely still serve the Chi King but were not present for the battle. They discover Tielza, who is under the influence of Zeroluxion who is going after Aqualuxion. * Vali is asked to live with Draconus and Hinvko and Kyrun accompany him to the Nascent, where Hinvko is offered the Scionship of Qas'Ra. * Hinvko debates becoming a Scion of Qas'Ra. Nyx Plotline * Phoenix, the Chaos Dragons, and the Darkness Dragons all offer to help Rose and the Nyx on Nightwing's orders. * Rose and the Nyx return to the Mountain of the Heart in hopes of finding something that might help Tiresias regain his strength, or maybe even more Nyx and they discover that much has changed since they were here. A massive crater dominates the landscape, surrounded by a wasteland of vitrified rock that has been torn from the ground as if a thousand earthquakes hit all at once. * They find a magic portal hiding in the glasslands, finding a group of Nyx led by a Nyx Duke who is protecting a Heart Shard and warns them about a monstrous force that exists outside the portal and he refuses to move his people while that monster is still outside. Rose, out of ideas, contacts the Rose in her house on the Nascent Ascension and updates them all on what has happened since she was sent to look for Tiresias. * Rose then learns that the terrible force the Duke is worried about is actually "Anguish," the broken alter-ego of the Demon King Mephistopheles. Rose and Lightwing barely avoid certain death during their first confrontation with the Maelstrom of Anguish, now with the knowledge that Koph is actually on their side and that he was reprimanded for taking it so far by Sekhmet. * The most possible idea is to find one of the Nyx Frigates, also known as a "Fanged Cage," because they are warded against interference by Daeus and by Demons, of which Anguish is both and return to the magic wall and they meet with the Nyx Duke, who informs them of the real cause of the magical wall: a Skull, an artifact from General's time in Chaos filled with pure RDF. Rose opts to deal with that later. * Rose, Nephthys, Ogmios, Lightwing, and Koph go to meet with the God Tinia in hopes of finding a Nyx Frigate, and discover that the Daeus have learned the truth about Sekhmet's involvement with the destruction of the Heart. As such, she is punished by having her alternate personalities, Hathor, and Bast allowed to return to the surface and Sekhmet's power is lessened. Tinia is revealed to actually be Zeus. * Rose quickly discovers that Hathor and Bast are much better people than Sekhmet, and Hathor introduces them to her husband, Horus, who offers to protect them as they make their way through Zeus' realm, Mount Olympus. Hathor hints that the Fimbulwinter is in effect and if they see snow, take immediate cover. They then all meet with Zeus and after a lengthy discussion, he agrees to let Rose and her forces have the Nyx Ship that he took as a trophy.